The present invention relates to a printing method and apparatus. More particularly, the invention employs flexible collectors mounted on a turret, multiple print stations, and a print transfer station. Each collector is mounted for deployment between print receiving and print transferring positions.
In conventional printing apparatus, many schemes are employed to produce multi-color designs. The limits of quality and speed vary with the cost of such apparatus. The present invention produces high quality designs at moderate rates.